It's Gotta be Love
by Spikefan120491
Summary: Buffy's been having these REALLY scary dreams...
1. Chapter One: Fear and Hysteria

It's Gotta Be Love  
  
Rating: PG-13 at the moment  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of these characters. They are owned by Joss Whedon, WB, Mutant Enemy, and UPN. Remember, Joss is God.  
  
Timeline: Season Seven.  
  
Spoilers: None in this chapter.  
  
Chapter One  
  
Buffy sat up in bed. Her Spidey sense was going crazy. She got up and walked over to her window.  
  
Leaning out, she called, "Come out Spike, I know you're there..."  
  
After a moment, he appeared sitting in the tree next to her window.  
  
"Took you longer than usual to feel me", he said, smirking.  
  
"Yeah well, I was trying to sleep." She replied. "So, you wanna come in? It's cold out here."  
  
"I don't feel the cold, but yeah, ok." He climbed in her window.  
  
They stood facing each other, unsure what to say.  
  
"So..."  
  
"So..."  
  
"I should go." said Spike.  
  
A Part Of Buffy Screamed Don't let him go! You need him!  
  
"No, stay. Please."  
  
"Erm... Ok." He sat on the edge of her bed. She sat next to him. You could almost see the tension between them.  
  
"Buffy, I... I really should go."  
  
"Please... Please stay," pleaded Buffy.  
  
"Why, luv?"  
  
"Because."  
  
"I need a reason, pet. I'd love to stay, but..."  
  
"But..."  
  
"But... I... can'tbeartobearoundyouforlongIloveyousomuchIneedyousomuch." Spike said in a rush.  
  
"So, I really need a reason, pet."  
  
"I... I... I need you here. Please. I get so scared."  
  
"What you scared of, Luv?"  
  
"I keep having these dreams... They're so scary and when I wake up I just lie here shaking in my bed and please stay I need someone so I know it's ok. I just get so scared!" She said, getting hysterical.  
  
"Okay love, I'll stay."  
  
"Oh thank you, Thank You!" She said, hugging him. He was very surprised.   
  
These dreams must be really scary  
  
"Now, luv, why don't you tell me about these dreams."" 


	2. Chapter Two: The Dreams

It's Gotta Be Love  
  
Rating: PG-13 at the moment  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of these characters. They are owned by Joss Whedon, WB, Mutant Enemy, and UPN. Remember, Joss is God.  
  
Timeline: Season Seven.  
  
Spoilers: Conversations With Dead People.  
  
Author's Note   
  
I am sooooooooooooooo sorry I kept you waiting sooo long. I grovel at your feet. Forgive me? Please? Here's a chapter to make it up to you... Please?  
  
Soz to SSWBA-spikesleptwithbuffyagain and electricgurl who I kept waiting soo long for this chapter... Forgive me?  
  
Chapter Two   
  
"Now, luv, why don't you tell me about these dreams."  
  
Buffy was walking down a dark corridor. Many doors lined both sides.  
  
Buffy felt uneasy. She had no clue as to where she was, and no idea what she was supposed to be doing, whether she was supposed to open any of the doors.  
  
She kept walking, but she kept feeling like she ought to open a door.  
  
But I have no idea what's behind them...she thought uneasily, as she stopped in front of a door.  
  
On the one hand, she just felt like she ought to open one. On the other hand, all of her slayer senses told her not to, it was silly, she didn't know what was behind them, didn't know what would happen.  
  
Only one way to find out.  
  
Taking a deep breath, she braced herself, and opened the door.  
  
In front of her stood The Master.  
  
This is a dream. This is a dream. This IS a dream.  
  
"You can't be here. I killed you."  
  
" Au Contraire, you only killed my body. Not my soul."  
  
"But... You don't have a soul."  
  
"Ah, but there you are wrong. All vampires, demons, everything that ever walks the Earth has a soul. But unlike humans, vampires and demons do not act on them."  
  
" So, is this a dream, or what?"  
  
"Yes and no. Yes, your body is asleep, but No, your consious isn't."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
This is what we call a Dormir el mensaje . Your subconsious and your soul has been brought here."  
  
"Why? And... what if someone needs me. They'll wonder where I've gone."  
  
"You body is still sleeping. If someone needs you, they'll wake you up. As soon as you wake up, you will be transported out of here."  
  
"So, I could just wake myself up and go now."  
  
"Yes, but you asked why you were here. You are here because I have something to tell you. Something very important."  
  
"Why should I trust you? You tried to... No. You DID kill me."  
  
"Because, what can I do to you now? I am at your mercy. You can wake up and leave any time you want."  
  
"True. So, spill."  
  
"Well you see.."  
  
Just then a great big black swirling vortex opened up just next to Buffy. The master didn't seem to notice.  
  
Buffy was finding it very hard to stay upright. But if she fell over, she would fall into the vortex.  
  
She strained to hear what the master was saying.  
  
"You see, the First evil..."  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
Buffy leaned closer to hear what he was saying, but over balenced and fell, screaming, into the vortex.  
  
Buffy fell. She could feel the air rushing past her body. She looked down below, dreading what she would see, and sawOh God!ground below. Hard concrete ground.  
  
Just then The First appeared next to her.  
  
"Well look at this. What an end to the mighty Buffy the Vampire Slayer."  
  
Buffy looked below. The ground loomed ever nearer.  
  
"Oh Don't worry. I'll be sure to tell your friends how you were incredibly clumsy and fell over into a great big swirling vortex."  
  
The ground was metres away. Buffy screamed.  
  
She closed her eyes and waited for the impact, and crashed. Onto a bed back in the corridor. The First was still there.  
  
"Oh what a pity. You didn't die."  
  
"Go away."  
  
"No I think I'll stay. Buffy Slayer, lost in a dark corridor. I think I'll just stay and annoy you. And there's nothing you can do about it."  
  
Buffy swung her arm at the First, but it just slid through it's body.  
  
The First just laughed. "See?"  
  
"Go on then, walk."  
  
"And then it all starts again, but I make an effort to go through a different door, and it other things happen behind each. Do you think we ought to tell Giles, or someone?"  
  
"Probably luv."  
  
"But that bit's just the beginning. I'm so tired. Will you lie with me while I sleep? I think I might have the dream..."  
  
"Of course I'll stay."  
  
They climbed on to the bed. Within minutes, Buffy was asleep.  
  
She began to twitch and moan. Spike held her until she woke up.  
  
"Oh Spike, Oh God, It was so terrible. Oh God" Buffy said, tears streaming down her face.  
  
"Do you want to tell me?"  
  
" Not really right now. Maybe in a bit."  
  
"Okay Pet. Let's go get you cleaned up."  
  
A/N 2 : If you would like me to email you, please write "Email" in a review, and I will email you when I post up the new chapter. (If you don't have a fanfiction.net user, you would have to write your email adress in the review as well.) :-) Spikefan120491  
  
A/N 3: And also, I'd like to point out that reviews make me write faster!! :-) Spikefan120491 


End file.
